Qlirim Uchiha
Qlirim Uchiha (5th Sage of Six Paths) Background Qlirim Uchiha was born in Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand. 2 months after Qlirim was born his father Kazou Uchiha wanted to kill Qlirim Uchiha, but once he tried killing Qlirim Uchiha a mysterious figure appeared befor him, scratching his father's eye giving him his long scar down his eye. The mysterious figure once scratching his fathers eye would've activated his 3 tome sharingan staring into Qlirim Uchiha's eyes then looking back at his father saying that Qlirim Uchiha will become a powerful shinobi, and that if he killed him now that the mysterious figure would have people from the Uchiha Clan Massacre everyone in the village. Around the time Qlirim Uchiha became 14 years old, his father came back home seemingly in a rush. Qlirim noticed that his father also had his sharingan activated. Soon after noticing that his father took Qlirim and threw a paper bomb near the edge of his house creating a big opneing for them to escape from the back. Once escaping from there old home, Kazou Uchiha would've unraveled the scroll looking up at his son and saying that Qlirim needed to survive and control the bijuu he was about to seal within him at all costs. Qlirim only being 14 at the time didn't know much about bijuu. Knowing time was growing short his father sealed the bijuu inside him known as Gobi. After having it sealed Qlirim only stood there in pain of the seal. His father of course put his chakra into the seal so he could help Qlirim in the future with the bijuu. Once the ninja came near Kazou shouted to Qlirim telling him to run as fast as he can. Qlirim doing as he was told ran as fast as he could he took one quick glance looking back seeing his father already annihilate 6 Sunagakure shinobi in a quick second. But then his father was later impaled by the new KazeKage. Once seeing his father impaled tears fell down his eyes, his eyes reveiling sharingan in 1st tome. Years have passed after that tragic incident Qlirim being 17 now, and a Chuunin in Kirigakure, his first misson was to spy on people in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His squad being of 3 genin. 2 of which were sensory and the 3rd being a Hozuki. Once infiltrating the Hidden Leaf Village there were 2 anbu's that were on there trail. His 2 sensory shinobi would've already been tooken out by the anbu, as Qlirim's eye's would've dialated to the 2 tome sharingan. His 3rd comrade already taking out one of the anbu, but seemingly the second anbu would've tooken out the hozuki by using a lightning release jutsu to subdue him and later killing him off. Qlirim Uchiha once witnessing another death would've finished off the 2nd anbu and left the area returning back to Kirigakure. Once returning back to Kirigakure he would've thrown his chuunin vest at the village gate and dissappear from the village. After leaving Kirigakure Qlirim Uchiha would've made it to Enugakure, seemingly he would've just walked in not caring what the Enugakure Gaurds coul've said to him. But all of a sudden the Enugakure Kage would've appeared before Qlirim Uchiha asking what his business was. Qlirim Uchiha would've just said That he would like to join Enugakure as a Jounin. The Enugakure Kage would've nodded and noticed the Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of his Hoodie. Enugakure Kage would've held out his hand to shake, but seemingly Qlirim Uchiha would've declined the offer. The Enugakure Kage would've stated that his name was Zac Hozuki and that he would like Qlirim Uchiha to be in the Waterfall Protection Squad to which Qlirim Uchiha accepted. Now, the time would be Qlirim Uchiha's 19th birthday but on that day he would've been attacked by no one other than Isaac's Group called the Renegades. Seemingly Qlirim Uchiha would've underestimated his group as he went up against Konan who was an excellent fighter in taijutsu to which Qlirim Uchiha was not normaly good at. The fight between Qlirim Uchiha and Konan would've tooken about an hour at least having the battle end in Qlirim Uchiha getting stabbed 3 times. The main area would've been in his stomach region, and they were poison tiped. About 5 minutes passing after Konan left Qlirim medic's would've appeared healing Qlirim Uchiha as his eyes would reveil 3 tome sharingan by this point as he looks to his left and witnessing that it was Jason Hozuki and Zac Hozuki by his side. After a recovery of 6 months Qlirim Uchiha got back on his feet and left Enugakure for a quick misson of his own. And that misson was to find the Kazekage that once killed his father. Once leaving Enugakure he would've been stopped by Jason his long Best-Friend. Jason stating that if he goes any further he would have to stop him informing him that this isn't a real misson. Qlirim Uchiha being impatient with Jason decided to fight Jason and ultimately killing his best friend by imapling him with his Chidori. Tears rolling down his face he would've had his Mangekyo Sharingan awakened. Now Qlirim Uchiha would be at the borders of Sunagakure as he notices the Kazekage at the gate as the Kazekage then stated that he would show no mercy to the Uchiha if he was to fight him. Ultimately being underestimated Qlirim Uchiha would've had the ultimate fight of his life against the Kazekage ultimately using his jinchuriki powers. Upon awakening Gobi, he would've fought the Kazekage, the Kazekage seemingly kept up with Qlirim Uchiha ultimately beating him even in his Jinchuriki state. Now Qlirim Uchiha was at the Kazekage's mercy. By now 3 months would've passed as Qlirim Uchiha would've been locked up in a cell. With chakra restraints all around his body, Qlirim Uchiha thinking of what he could do until the wall behind him would've exploded it being Zac Hozuki, taking Qlirim Uchiha by his shirt and escorting him out of Sunagakure. By the time they made it back to Enugakure Zac told Qlirim Uchiha that he was banished from Enugakure for killing a fellow shinobi. Doing as he was told Qlirim Uchiha would've left Enugakure. Upon leaving Enugakure he would've made it to a random forest witnessing a man in the far distance. He would yelled out to the man. Once he turned around the man would've had the same eyes he had. The Mangekyo Sharingan, starting to get scared Qlirim Uchiha would've tooken out his sword as the man would hold up his hand noting that he was the Uchiha Clan Leader and that he could teach Qlirim Uchiha that he had potenial of being an Uchiha and that he would take him under his wing. Qlirim Uchiha knowing he has no where else to go would've tagged along with the man, the man then stating that his name was Storm Uchiha. Storm Uchiha then stating that Qlirim Uchiha would need to go to Ketsuekigakure and establish a new life style in the village, and once he settles down there to come back in this same forest to start training. After about 3 years of training in Ketsuekigakure and training with Storm Uchiha in the Forest Qlirim Uchiha would've been 22 years old. Qlirim Uchiha would've been appointed Ketsuekigakure Jounin. 'Storm's Death' After about 3 years of training under Storm Uchiha's wing he would've grown hate toward Ketsuekigakure. Because they sent him on a misson to investigate on what Uzushiogakure was up to, after his misson he found out that his former sensei died by unnatural means, given the information Qlirim Uchiha would've went to the scene seeing dead ketsuekigakure anbu around his sensei and his heart looking like mush. All that was seen at the scene was a kunai that was bearing strange symbols that nobody could decipher. Qlirim Uchiha noticing the Ketsuekigakure Anbu, were dead around his sensei Qlirim Uchiha would've assumed they tried to kill him while he was off gaurd. Thus Qlirim Uchiha growing hatred toward Ketsuekigakure. Invasion of Ketsuekigakure Arc After long years of training Qlirim Uchiha would've been about 500 years old. Roaming around the world finding a way to destroy Ketsuekigakure, until one day he was attacked by a group called the Renegades. But the group seemed to have a low amount of members, seemingly there were about 10members. The group that was attacking him now had 3 members. Them being Isaac, Konan, and Haru. Konan and Haru on the other hand was seeing Qlirim Uchiha would go the oppoisite direction, Qlirim Uchiha assuming they had other plans. Isaac on the other hand battled Qlirim Uchiha to the death, to where Qlirim was near the verge of death. But before Isaac gave the killer blow, Qlirim would've awakened a new set of eyes. The Rin'negan, once activating them he would've used a replusion blast to sent Isaac sprawling away. Once he did that he would've escaped by having his eyes return back to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and returning back to his Kamui dimention. After about 3 months of being attacked by Isaac's group the Renegades Qlirim Uchiha would've made preparations. After his prepartions were done he would've left for Ketsuekigakure appearing infront of two gaurds. Seemingly knocking them out with his genjutsu. Once doing that his rin'negan would've activated having get passed the Village's pass code. He would've floated above the place sending a large shinra tensei to destroy half of the village. And then his next place was for the Kage House, to where Kyoji Amatsu was already outside waiting. Qlirim Uchiha having his rin'negan unlocked would've sent mokuton clones toward Kyoji to where Kyoji defeated them with ease. Feeling insulted Qlirim Uchiha would've activated his susan'o to fight Kyoji, to where Kyoji would've kept up with Qlirim Uchiha, being toe to toe with him. The battle would've tooken about an hour to three hours. To where Kyoji had Qlirim Uchiha pinned and an Amatsu Sword toward his chest. Giving Qlirim Uchiha to options. To either leave ketsuekigakure and never bother it again, or if he was to come back again he would die. Heaving this warning Qlirim Uchiha would've left to only appear again in Ketusekigakure a year later, having Qlirim Uchiha be 501 years older. This time he would've sent a chibaku tensei toward the village. This time Kyoji would've fought Qlirim Uchiha, knowing most of his tricks he would've defeated him in less then 20minutes. Giving him a second chance to where he actually left Ketsuekigakure alone. The third time Kyoji saw Qlirim Uchiha would've been in the Forest of the Hidden Leaf Village. Kyoji asking why Qlirim Uchiha was in the forest, Qlirim would've ignored him having Kyoji take out his Amatsu Sword to where Qlirim Uchiha seeing that they might fight in a few seconds he would've told Kyoji that he had information on Storm Uchiha, even though his sensei was dead. Kyoji hearing the information about Storm Uchiha being alive would've left Qlirim Uchiha alone, letting him see another day. But Kyoji would later on know in the future that Qlirim Uchiha lied and that if he would see him again, he would die a quick death. End Of Ketsuekigakure Arc Upon one evening Qlirim Uchiha would've been wandering around minding his own business until he witnessed a large black and red ball hitting Ketsuekigakure and Qlirim wondering to himself who would've summoned an attack that huge. Until a large replusion blast came toward Qlirim and before he activated sharingan to see who had used the jutsu a large tree would've slammed into his chest killing him instantly. Doujutsu Being trained under Storm Uchiha Qlirim Uchiha figured that he had a speical kind of sharingan at the time. Once finding out that Qlirim Uchiha could teleport between space-time he used it to his advantage. Mostly using his new visual prowess to do some raids he finally thought to himself that maybe he could avange his master with his new visual prowess. Which he utterly failed doing. This is what Qlirim Uchiiha's Mangekyo Sharingan looked like. After unlocking his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Qlirim would've acquired his new set of eyes the Rin'negan. Seemingly at first Qlirim didn't know much about the rin'negan other than the fact that there a very powerful visual jutsu. He stuck with keeping it a secret until information leaked out from other uchiha. Stating that whoever unlocked these set of eyes would acheive the rank of God. Susano'o Qlirim's Susan'o ability is mostly similiar to sasuke's. Being able to weild amaterasu at will, and being able to extinguish it at will. Category:Character Category:Old-Age